


关于我在屋里手冲被室友发现的事情

by chongta



Category: Dio - Fandom, Kira Yoshikage - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongta/pseuds/chongta
Kudos: 14





	关于我在屋里手冲被室友发现的事情

*DIO×吉良，荒木庄背景，OOC有，逻辑混乱有。尝试把车开的长一点但是效果不佳。我其实只想写日后谈。

如果要问荒木庄里最没有夜生活的人是谁，那么无论是常识人还是非人类，都会统一口径说“是吉良吉影”。因为所有生物都知道他那套刻板的作息规律，十一点必上床睡觉，如果在这之后的时间发出噪音，就会收到一个暴躁的社畜和他猫型替身送来的亲切问候。没有夜生活，大多数时候往往也就意味着缺乏性生活，因此荒木庄的生物们普遍认为，老年人作息又喜欢啃手指的吉良吉影应该是个性冷淡。

吉良正坐在房间里，桌子上放着的电脑显示在word文档的界面，他的手在键盘上缓缓打出“产品试用感想”几个字，然后缓缓把手放下。然后他就写不下去了，回过头来想想，要他现场编一个成人用具使用的感想本就不可能像平时写工作总结报告这么轻松。

早知道今天就请假了……

吉良自认为算是个对工作很上心的人，尴尬归尴尬，工作还是要完成的。他跑过去锁了门，然后从公事包里摸出那个盒子。飞机杯外包装印着十分夸张的花体字，生怕别人认不出这是个什么玩意，盒里的东西外形看上去就像个不太大的运动水杯，他拿出来看了一下，沉甸甸的，正面三个按钮排成一排，应该是开关之类的，插入口的位置是两片胶制品，大概是在模仿女性的阴唇。

是电动的吗？他翻动说明书，即使看懂了用法，他对这个自己从没用过的玩意也不是非常有信心，毕竟要用在自己身体上，要是突然漏电了怎么办？还不如去找那些看起来就经验丰富，还不怕死的室友让他们试用更好。

迟疑了一下，他还是解开了皮带，把内裤退下去一点点。没用过情趣道具，这是真的，但要说他吉良吉影没有生理需求，那是肯定假的。毕竟现在他过着比曾经艰难十倍的日子，而且没有女人的手，无处发泄也只好暂且寄托于成人用品上。

头一次插入“女性”的感觉和他想过的差别很大，但也不是不能接受，机器开始模拟阴道一样裹着阴茎蠕动，缩紧。虽然并不及手指来的更习惯，但是人类的阴茎还是会对刺激做出反映，他能感到小腹里热流乱窜，身下的东西开始充血勃起。吉良胡乱把手指含在嘴里，指尖被他吮得咂咂作响，男性和女性的手到底还是有很大差别。他尽可能努力在脑子里描绘着女人细腻匀称的手指，丰满又冰凉的掌心。他会仔细的让她们握着自己，在她们温柔的爱抚下射精。

回忆中有个完全记不清名字的女人，但他记得那只手上保养健康的指甲，每次做爱时被她圆润的指甲划过冠状沟都会给他带极大的满足感。他的胸口不规律地起伏着，脸颊也不自然的发热，无法抑制的陷入妄想。女人的手，柔软丰腴的，有弹性的女人的手，哪怕只是用脸蹭一下也好，他想要更强烈的快感。

自己的指关节被被咬得发白，津液顺着唇角滴滴答答落了一腿，鬼使神差的，他把唾液沾湿了的手指从内裤与皮肤之间的缝隙中钻入，探进股沟，生涩的想把手指往里塞。他抬高屁股，上半身的重量全部靠在桌上，这是他第一次这么干，后穴周围和手指一样又潮又热，紧紧地绷着，就着唾液和汗液的润滑，紧闭着的洞被他抠开了一个指关节粗细的入口，肠道里温热，内壁一跳一跳的缩动着，黏糊糊的缠到手指上，像另一张小嘴。

他喘匀了气，尝试着进一步推入手指，但是换来的结果却是穴口涨的发疼。毕竟他的屁股也不会自己流水润滑，这一小截手指已经是极限了，菊穴收紧，然而他又舍不得拔出来，就转动那根插进一截的手指，试图让穴口扩张的更大一点。

“嗯，嗯……呼”

回荡在房间里钟表指针的声音似乎是催化剂，吉良被快感冲击到发出低吟，额头冒出薄汗。

就在他被自己意淫出来的场景搞得头脑发昏，两腿发软的时候，房门处传来了锁眼松动的声音。只有轻微的“咔嚓”一声，却足以让屋里的人绷紧神经。吉良的意识瞬间被拉回现实，瞄了一眼挂钟，他突然意识到现在是夜行动物们自由活动的时间，并且荒木庄给配备的房间漏光，还不隔音。好像美术馆里偷画被逮住的小贼，他想要赶快躲起来，但是身体却来不及反应。

门开了。

非人生物似乎有特殊的能力可以将门把和锁芯分离，沉重的金属“当啷”一声砸到地板上。错愕在吸血鬼脸上转瞬即逝，被令人生厌的愉悦的表情所取代。

“嚯嚯！真是出人意料！”

碰到这种情况，谁先开口谁尴尬。然而现在尴尬的却是吉良，他正面对DIO保持着自慰的下流动作，切断电源的飞机杯也攥在手里。DIO倚在门框上，投来看了一出好戏的眼神，吉良心里一股强烈的屈辱感油然而生。

啧……

默念着杀手皇后的名字，一道深色的光芒自吉良眼底闪过，修长的人形从他身后的烟雾浮现，然而只是一瞬——

吉良的脖子突然被苍白到毫无血色的手握住，吸血鬼四根手指虚搭着他跳动的颈动脉，竖起食指尖锐的指甲抵住吉良的下颚。吉良被迫仰头看去，DIO站在背后，血红的瞳孔里正好照出自己狼狈的模样。

DIO看着他，露出了勾人魂魄的笑容，这副姿态当年不知征服了多少无知的少男少女。

“吉良，本DIO饿了。”

“什……什么？”

吉良被吓了一跳，他并不知道DIO是什么意思，但条件反射的抓住DIO钳着他脖子的手，企图掰开他们，而苍白的手指好像完全不受影响，稍微加重了一些力道，吉良便不敢再动了。

“本DIO现在饿了。”DIO的拇指顺着血管青绿色的纹路摩擦着。“而且我最喜欢性高潮过后人类的血液了。看来你也是不得要领啊，吉良，让本DIO来帮帮你如何？”

“你疯了……？！”

吉良惊讶的拔高了音量，被DIO粗壮的手指如果插进脖颈怕是连颈椎都会直接断裂，他可不是迪亚波罗。

“我可是普通人，会死的！”

吉良的声音在发抖，头一次露出DIO从没见过的恐惧神情。DIO玩心大起，他本就热衷于品尝不同人类在各种精神状态下血液的味道，于是他俯身凑近男人的耳边。

“放心，我们是互利合作。”

一股强大的力道猛地朝下压住吉良的脑袋，他整个人向下倒去，半边脸砸在桌上。他奋力一挣，却不想头上的疼痛感又加重了几分，似乎有什么活物顺着手指直往额头里钻。旋即，他想到了DIO拿来控制人精神的玩意，那种可以链接大脑的那种好像长了触角的脓包。

“DIO！你不，唔——”

“安静，安静。”DIO轻言轻语的安慰他，可手上的动作可一点都说不上温柔。上班族的臀瓣被他抓在手里，两团白肉因为久坐缺乏锻炼而变得滑腻柔软，DIO毫不怜惜的挤捏它，留下发红的指印。“我这是在帮助你，毫无性经验的可怜人。否则你还不知道怎么合理的控制屁眼旁边的括约肌。”他的指头按压着肛门周围粉红色的嫩肉，围绕着菊花的褶皱打转。

DIO松开了按着对方的手，吉良果然不再发出声音，他趴在桌上不住的颤抖，吐息间隐约透露出微弱的抽泣。在肉芽的作用下，人类的身体变得无比听话，下面的那张嘴主动分泌爱液迎合，很快便吞进了DIO的两根手指，DIO满意得舔舔嘴角，他轻车熟路的就摸到了肠壁上的凸起，两个指头肆无忌惮的挑逗起前列腺。可怜的人类身体不安的扭动起来，好像搁浅的鱼，阴茎颤颤巍巍的站了起来，马眼渗出晶莹透明的水珠。

第一次被人玩弄后面到要高潮。吉良意乱情迷的想着，指甲被他咬在嘴里，已经变了形。DIO却一点也没有注意到他辛苦而扭曲的表情，自顾自的玩着他的后穴，用食指和无名指将洞口撑大，中指再无情的一次次捻过前列腺。仿佛观察肉壁收缩蠕动是什么有趣的实验。他很想去碰一下下半身已经硬成烙铁的阴茎，但是被DIO阻止了。

不必因为在别人面前射就觉得羞耻，人类就是无法客服羞耻心才一直无法成长。DIO讲着他的歪道理，吉良根本无暇去听，他从刚才释放在DIO手心之后脑子里就一片空白，他的腿没有力气，已经站不住了，却突然脚下一空——DIO的下体正抵着他的屁股，他的大腿根被紧密的卡在桌子边缘，挪都挪不动。

开什么玩笑？已经够了吧？这次又想干什么？！

DIO想要干什么，从贴在股间雄壮的阳物已经不难分析了，他只是不愿意承认这一点。他吉良吉影毕竟只是体质一般的普通人类，既没有过和同性的性经验也没有过强烈的性爱，没有在刚刚的闹剧中过于失态已经是万幸了。

DIO露出了他的巨根，抵住吉良的穴口。

“不……不行的，这么大，不可能进得去的。”

DIO从不去记他在吸血之前和多少人发生过关系，就像人类都不会记得曾经吃过多少面包一样。但是吉良吉影不一样，他从没见过有人类会压抑自己的欲望，把精力投入在一堆毫无美感的肉块上。因此，他想尝试摧毁男人虚伪的面具，在吉良的肉穴贪婪的跟他的手指缠绵的时候，他知道他成功了。

“呵呵，不会——”DIO无视掉吉良拒绝的说辞，猛地挺入男人的身体。“——你只是太紧张了。”

“啊啊啊啊——”

畅通无阻，洞穴将阴茎整根吞入，随即层层叠叠的软肉立刻覆盖上来，紧紧的绞住。突如其来的插入让高潮入洪流一般冲刷吉良的每一根神经，他连呻吟都变了调，还没有好好休息的阴茎再次射了出来。

肉芽会把肉体的敏感度无限放大，射精两次的吉良软软的趴在桌上，浑身透着不健康的潮红，好像血液在皮肤表面流动。即使呈现出脱力的状态，后穴还是将DIO缠得结实，DIO费劲的动着腰，卵蛋拍打臀瓣“啪啪”直响，使得跟他紧密连接的吉良身体也晃动起来。

“啊，啊嗯，不要……突然，动。”虽然说着不要他动，DIO却发现吉良把他越夹越紧，每次抽出都会看到紧紧包裹柱身的嫩红的肠肉被扯出来。“DI……O，嗯啊……啊啊。”

你夹这么紧我怎么可能不动？

抽插过程中，吉良不断的絮絮叨叨，不断抱怨着DIO的动作过于粗暴会杀了他。他一边流泪一边胡言乱语，指甲咬得血肉模糊，好像下一秒就会真的死掉，而身体却极尽疯狂的挽留DIO。连DIO本人都不免感慨吉良碎嘴子的毛病加重了？

肉芽尽职尽责的工作着，吉良的后穴因为持续分泌着爱液已经变成了一块湿答答的大海绵。阴茎插在里面就好像肏进一大团柔软的棉花，饿肚子的吸血鬼精力并不如平时旺盛，被人类同样饥肠辘辘的小穴搞得头重脚轻，很快便缴械了。

DIO抽出完全冷静下来肉棒，刚刚离开他身体的精液立刻稀稀拉拉的从红肿翻起，无法闭合的小口流了一地。男人的肠道本就没有可以容纳液体的多余空间，DIO看着吉良被溅到精液细瘦的小腿，心中暗说着可惜。他把瘫在桌上的人拉起来，孱弱的人类早就没了意识，金发乱七八糟的糊在挂满泪痕水渍脸上，样子十分难堪。

哼，人类还是太贫弱。

于是第二天，在地板上盖条毯子醒过来的吉良发现自己光荣的感冒了。身体上强烈的不适感让他意识到昨晚没有好好清理，于是在浴室里他气愤的发现了脖子上即使用衣领也盖不住的咬痕跟屁股里塞着的一打纸巾。

上班族难得的请假在屋里躺了一天，而在事发后的第二天，吸血鬼终于抵挡不住满屋阳光的攻势冲向浴室，并且成功的被做了手脚的门把手炸成十几块，这些碎块直到天黑才被以神父为首的室友们齐心协力（并不）找全。

end

日后谈——关于性经验的讨论

“我不能算是毫无性经验吧。”厨房里的吉良显得有点不满，同时手法娴熟把土豆切块扔进锅里。“我也是有女朋友的，只是我对那些花里胡哨的东西不感兴趣罢了。”

“有那用下半身思考问题的时间不如好好想想怎么做好本职工作，比如交房租。”

他一边这样说着一边用勺子搅动锅里的食物，香味慢慢渗透出来。

“性经验？有啊，跟富婆的算吗？”

坐在客厅里喝咖啡的迪亚哥毫不避讳的讲出在他看来根本不算黑历史的黑历史，并且在谈及吉良的时候笑了出来。他的嘴角裂开一个大口子，杯子里那一点液体全部被他泼到了桌上。

“哈哈哈，这个我倒是不清楚，不过他的作息时间简直跟老头一模一样。”

吉良从厨房里探出半个身子，瞪了迪亚哥一眼。迪亚哥立刻停止了笑声，麻利的抓过抹布把餐桌擦干净。

“偶尔为了更有效率的工作，适当的性行为是很有必要的。情人的话，也有七八个了。我和斯嘉丽在外面都有。”

瓦伦泰端着咖啡靠着沙发扶手看两个非人生物打游戏，一脸无所谓的说出了不得了的话，还顺手拍掉了伸到杯把附近的恐龙尾巴，气的迪亚哥发出了一声响亮的“啧”。

“当然有啊，不然我那个累赘是怎么来的？”

迪亚波罗窝在沙发里，“累赘”指他的女儿，拜女儿和DIO其中一个儿子所赐，他现在正时刻提防着四周的危险。

“该死的乔鲁诺。”

他用很小的声音咬牙切齿的说到，生怕DIO会不会阴阳怪气的找他麻烦。

“没有，工作原因不允许。”

普奇很自然的回避了这个话题，说完他的视线就移动回电视屏幕上，然而大家都知道他跟DIO之间不清不楚的关系。

“哈哈哈哈哈，吉良这家伙真是个贫弱的人类，身体素质连迪亚波罗都不如。”

DIO得意的笑道，显然是忘了他几天前刚刚被炸弹洗礼的经历。一旁的迪亚波罗用看傻子的眼神看了过去，迪亚哥的脸上也对这个同体写满了嫌弃。

“本DIO是驾龄于人类之上的生物，不要说交配，就算支配也完全不在话下！”

他刚说完这句话，就在游戏里被卡兹操纵的丝血角色给反杀了。

“究极生物不需要人类复杂又毫无意义的繁衍方式。”

卡兹抱臂道，DIO在一旁愤愤不平“那你们怎么繁衍，有丝分裂吗？”卡兹扔掉手柄，和DIO扭打在一起，周围的人立刻乱成一锅粥，有的上去劝架，有的吃瓜围观，有的拍手叫好。

“行了都闭嘴，过来吃饭。”

伴随着吉良的吼声，最后一道菜上桌。刚刚还闹作一团的大家都恢复成平常的样子，聚到餐桌前。


End file.
